borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pull the Pin
Interaction with Light the Fuse Haven't yet reached 16 to get Light the Fuse but I'm excited to see how they'll work together. My guess is if the detonation kills, second wind, but if it doesn't, he drops a grenade? Sounds kind of win-win: the detonation should soften up dudes even further for a Pull the Pin kill, and even though you die, Pull the Pin can act like a backup for Light the Fuse. Skittery (talk) 12:04, May 15, 2013 (UTC) * also curious to see how other mod delivery types work, like if Rubberized will just bounce in place; or if a Homing AoE can seek out a far target, though what would happen if the mob doesn't die til after you respawn -- the grenade did kill someone, just not very quickly, so Y/N Pull the Pin kill? *Still rambling, but now that I think about it, possibly grenade effects cut out when you respawn: I had an electric leech on and it didn't kill this midget, but when I came back to him, his colouring was still as if he was electrocuted even though there was no DoT. I've also had problems getting Tesla grenades to get a Pull the Pin kill -- they should've been enough to kill someone, but maybe with fuse time and DoT, and supposing grenade effects do cut out when you digistructurally die.. Hrmm. Skittery (talk) 12:22, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :::: I don't buy this; my fire grenades get me all kinds of Pull the Pin kills even though I can see them still burning when I'm destructing. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 17:45, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::: * This was all just speculation I made the day Krieg was released. I've since been able to see (by killing myself right in front of the Sanctuary Fast Travel) that fading out when you die doesn't cut out the grenade effect.Skittery (talk) 21:42, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :::: *If you have a homing grenade equipped at the time of dying (from falling off a cliff, etc) if there is an enemy, you may get a kill from that particular grenade if it kills them. Going to confirm this in a few minutes. Also, a MIRV grenade like the Bonus package is a really good choice mod to equip considering it will cover more ground and thus kill more than one enemy.Volcannon (talk) 17:42, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : Rubberized grenades do just bounce in place, longbows will teleport to the spot you're standing on and then light their fuses. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 17:47, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : So, I just commited suicide around 10 times with a homing Incendiary Singularity mod and you get no exp even if the enemies die to it. I will keep trying in co-op to figure it out, but until then, pull the pin is useless if you fall in one of them.Volcannon (talk) 18:15, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : I was surprised to see all this... I have been commenting to my friends how this is the first playable suicide character. Please state the system you are using, when talking about different effects working/not working. For the PC, singularity grenades and mirv work well (explosive cause of strip the flesh and mod). Most of the time you get a second wind, if not you usually get a kill, if not you allow friends to kill what is left. Going hand to hand with a badass constructor works well once you get release the beast and do suicide runs that end up as victory laps. 18:44, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : I only have the Xbox 360 version of Borderlands 2.Volcannon (talk) 18:53, June 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm on the XBox. Singulary has worked fine for me. I had a low level Quasar that did extremely very well. These days, although I love the power of mirvs like the Bonus Package that run off Krieg's explosive bonuses, I find more success with AoE mods with DoT like Teslas or specifically the Storm Front -- the DoT will do someone in. Homing I'm not in love with for Pull the Pin because it might waste time trying to seek an enemy, and I'll have respawned when it does find someone. Skittery (talk) 21:42, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Quick question Does this skill give you a free grenade directly when you respawn, does it drop a grenade for you to pick up when you respawn, does it drop a grenade for you to pick up where you died, or does it simulate throwing a grenade when you die? Because the whole 'free grenade' concept and the description of it on this page is confusing me a little bit, and I want to know whether or not this is worth getting. Cupcakeface (talk) 11:02, February 15, 2016 (UTC)